saving her
by Jem Doe
Summary: Roxy escapes with Rose to a safe place. upd8 spoilers


Roxy Lalonde was many things. Rational was one of them.

So when she saw her mom being impaled by the batterwitch's 2x3dent, she acted and jumped, flying and picking her mom upin her arms, and much like John said, her powers answered her in a useful manner by teleporting her through the void to a safe location.

She fell in the middle of Calliope's lair, the girl with the recently dead Jake's mind controled grandma. They both were playing dress up, and their heads turned. Calliope gasped at the sight of Roxy's mom, and jumped into action, coming closer, and Jake's grandma was still.

"Rose?", Jake's grandma (shit, did he ever say her name? Well, at least Roxy knew her mom's name, now. Someone censored it out of the internet using blingee gifs, and no newspaper had survived the centuries.) said, voice weak, white ears (holy shit that was real) then, she blinked her green eyes and jumped the little stage she was, grey make up smudged on her face.

"What happened?", Calliope and Jake's grandma asked at the same time, zoning the blonde girl into action again. She summoned something into her hands - a first aid kit? Probably. Roxy tried not to laugh, but who knew if Rose's death would be considered heroic or just. Rose was still breathing - a soft, almost unheard, breath, but she was.

A soft laugh bypassed Roxy's lips,however,

"Everything went to shit, now everyone's dead. Almost everyone, at least." Calliope nodded and started working on Rose, moving her out of Roxy's arms, making her float and cutting her shirt to see what Condy had done. (it would leave a nasty scar.)

Jake's grandma shook Roxy by the shoulders, eyes full of fury and sadness.

"Who? Who died?"

"Uuuuhhh… Dirk's bro… The one in red?", Roxy tried, and Jake's grandma's eyes widened, but nodded. "The troll with a green symbol, the one with a grey symbol, the purple one with a boner, the teal troll, and…" Shit, this was gonna hurt. "Jakey and Janey."

Her shoulders and ears dropped, sadness coming out of her in a almost visible manner.

"All of them had heroic and just deaths? Everyone?" Roxy bit her lip at her question, and Roxy's eyes glanced at Rose, Calliope working on her chest like a seasoned surgery pro, blank eyes focused and sweat breaking in her grey skin. She had blood up to her elbows, and fuck if she didn't look hella pretty, in some odd, fucked up, way.

"Yeah." , she answered, after a second, and Jake's grandma nodded, rising up to her full height.

"Alright. I need to go. I'm not sure where I am, but I'll find a way to get out and fix this mess." She turned and started watching the place, looking for something.

Okaaay. Jake's grandma (shit, what was her name?) was dead and she didn't know, and now it was up to Roxy break the news. Great.

"Uh. Jake's grandma? You're kind of in the body count, too." Roxy tried, and Jake's grandma turned to face Roxy and picked her up by the collar of her hood, teeth bared. Roxy did notice that green eyes turned blank, like a ghost.

"You mean that that tower actually killed me?" Shit, Jake's grandma (she had to had a name god damn it) was kinda hot. That was the worst time to notice that kind of stuff.

"...Yeah?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake.", and she dropped Roxy on her ass, the girl wincing at the pain. Calliope chose this moment to interrupt. Probably.

"She will live.", she said, and let herself fall on her back, blood covering her chest and hands. Roxy sighed with relief. Okay, one less dead. That was good as you can get. Jake's grandma dropped by Rose's side, fingers touching her face carefully.

Roxy heard muttered apologies and sobbing, but chose to pretend she didn't see that. If Jake's grandma needed time with Rose, time with Rose she would get.

Calliope was still on the floor, looking at the endless void, so Roxy scooped closer.

"Hey.", she said, in a whisper.

"Hello.", Calliope answered. "I'm glad you decided this was a safe place for you two. I missed talking with you."

"Yeah.", Roxy replied, looking at Jake's grandma and Rose. "Me too."


End file.
